


Sit Next To Me

by AJMinatozaki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMinatozaki/pseuds/AJMinatozaki
Summary: Momo has been feeling things she hasn't before.All because of a mystery girl on the bus.





	Sit Next To Me

Momo almost trips as she sprints her way to the bus stop.

She’s afraid she’ll miss the 5 pm bus going home.

Moreover, she’s afraid she’ll miss her.

The girl.

Momo almost misses it as she sees the bus about to drive off from the said stop. So she sprints as fast as her legs could carry her and slams her left hand multiple times on the side of the moving bus before it slowly halts to a stop.

The bus doors open and Momo sees the driver, no older than fifty, looking at her with a mix of surprise and relief.

“I was starting to wonder why you weren’t on today.”

Momo bows and smiles curtly. She mutters something about being held up in class before bowing once more and heading to her usual seat at the very end of the bus.

She holds on to the back of the seats as the bus started to move once again and she makes her way to her seat.

Her eyes, automatically scan the bus and finds who she’s looking for at the exact same place where she’s always been.

These past two months, Momo has been racing off to the bus stop just a block away from her school. She usually didn’t get home till after her usual hangout with her friends but ever since that one day she decided to actually go home early, she hasn’t stopped doing so.

\---

*two months ago*

The day has been dragging on, her classes seeming more boring than usual and Momo regrets sleeping at 3 am just so she can finish the new manga she just bought.

She yawns from her usual seat at the back of the class and makes up her mind to just go straight home and indulge herself into hibernation.

Like clockwork, her phone buzzes from inside her uniform’s coat pocket.

“Momo, we’re going to the arcades after school. You down? –Jeong”

Having already made up her mind about her own after school plans, Momo lowers her phone, careful not to get caught by their teacher as she types in her response and puts it back in her coat pocket.

After a few moments, her phone buzzes once more and Momo already knows what Jeongyeon was gonna say.

“Eww, such a granny! Anyway, I think you do need to sleep, I can see your eye bags from here. Haha! – Jeong”

Momo smirks and looks up to find her friend, sitting at the opposite side of the room and playfully sticking out her tongue at her before turning back to face the front.

Eventually, their classes ended and Momo just wants to get home and lie down on her comfy bed and sleep until around noon tomorrow. She thanks the heavens that its Saturday tomorrow and she can sleep without feeling any guilt or rush.

So she makes her way to the bus stop, forgetting how much people go home at this hour too as she sees them flocking in front of the newly arrived bus. This is one of the reasons why she opts to go home later in the first place; she hated being in confined spaces and crowds and going home at a later hour ensures the decrease of commuters, hence the decrease of people to deal with inside the bus.

Momo waits patiently until the bus leaves, full with commuters. She looks at her watch and sees it’s five minutes before 5 pm, five more minutes till the next bus comes. 

Taking out her earbuds and phone from her coat pocket, she scrolls through her music playlist to distract herself for a while until the bus arrives.

When it arrived, she fell into a beeline heading into the bus. It wasn’t as crowded as she expected, but eventually has to sit at the very back since all the ones up front are taken.

Momo didn’t mind though since she usually had a 30-minute travel time from her school to her home. She liked long, car (or in this case, bus) rides, it helps her think in peace and day dream just about anything.

Little does she know that from that day on she’ll only be daydreaming of one thing.

Or one person.

Momo shifts comfortably on her seat beside the window. Like in a music video, she mentally hums the lyrics of the song she’s listening to.

“Yeah, it’s over  
It’s over  
I’m circling these vultures  
Got me praying  
Man, this hunger  
Feeling something rotten”

She continues to bop her head along to one of her favorite songs, turning her head to look away momentarily from the window when she sees her.

“Last time I saw you,  
said ‘What’s up’ and pushed right through  
Then I tried to catch you but we’re always on the move”

She sat at the opposite end of the back of the bus, looking out the window as if in a movie. Her features, so delicate and a sense of elegance radiating off of her.

“And now it’s over  
We’re sober  
Symptoms of the culture  
And the night ain’t getting younger  
Last call’s around the corner”

Momo feels something stirring in her chest and stomach as she continues to stare in awe at the girl. And no, it wasn’t the same as she feels when she’s hungry or sick.

She has a strong urge to move from her seat and get closer to the girl; curiosity and fascination washing over her as the girl moves to brush a stray hair from her face and tuck it behind her ear. It was a simple action but it makes Momo feel things she can’t decipher, still.

Everything seemed to be going into slow motion, at least for Momo, as she unabashedly stared at the girl.

“Feeling kinda tempted  
and I’m pouring out the truth”

And the truth was, Momo’s enraptured.

It was strange and beautiful at the same time.

SHE was strange and beautiful at the same time. 

With her dark brown hair falling just slightly past her shoulders, swaying along the subtle movements of the bus.  
Pink, supple lips that Momo can only describe as something created by the gods themselves.  
Her eyes, dark yet inviting and Momo thinks she can stare at them all day,  
and the curve of her jaw that Momo never thought she’d find attractive in anyone.

“Just fadin’ out these talkers,  
‘cause now all I want is you.”

Momo realizes she’s been staring like a total idiot and slouches back down to her seat.  
Yet, she kept taking a glance at the girl who was still sitting with her hand atop her bag, back resting straight on her seat and eyes still trained outside the window.

Momo’s lips curve into a slight smile, finding it a bit amusing that the girl already seems like the complete opposite of her; quiet, graceful and gentle.

And Momo was none of those things.

She was always brazen, loud and hyperactive. Especially when around friends.  
As much as she knew her limits and knew how to stay within them, Momo never found herself to be graceful in any way.

Momo inwardly groans when the bus halts and she notices they’ve arrived at her destination. Hesitantly, she gets up from her seat and makes her way toward the exit but not without looking back once more at the girl. 

She sighs and eventually lets herself off the ride.

What Momo assumed to be a night filled with sleep, was filled by thoughts of the mystery girl instead.

Even as she drifted off to sleep, Momo wished she saw her again even if it was just in her dreams.

\---

For the next two months, Momo started to make various excuses to her friends about going home right away.

It ranged from her mom needing help with chores or giving her chores.  
To having to walk her dog or not feeling well.

Momo has practically recycled all her excuses before her closest friend, Jeongyeon has caught up. It took Momo by surprise one day, when Jeongyeon sat beside her during lunch and took away her food tray.

“Hey! I was eating, you nerd!” Momo whines, trying to reach the tray once again.

“It’s a girl, isn’t it?” Momo freezes at the question momentarily, before brushing it off and continues to reach for the tray in Jeongyeon’s hand.

“Come on, you peach. I know it’s a girl. It couldn’t be a boy, could it?” Jeongyeon raises an eyebrow at Momo, still remaining quiet which Jeongyeon took as a ‘yes’.

“I knew it.” Placing the tray back on the table, Jeongyeon smiles in relief, playfully ruffling her friend’s hair.

“You could’ve told us. Or just me. Geez, they thought you were avoiding us because you were mad about something.”

Momo mumbles an apology and continues to munch on her pizza slice.

They sat in silence before Momo relents and finally tells her friend about the girl, gushing at how perfect she is.

“So, what’s her name?” Jeongyeon asks, making Momo wince in embarrassment. Even after two months, she hasn’t gathered up the courage to speak to the girl, let alone sit closer to her.

Momo’s only ever sat at her usual seat at the back of the bus, seeing as it’s the closest her guts can muster. So she smiles awkwardly at Jeongyeon who face palms herself in response.

“You mean, you’ve been skipping out on our hang outs for what, two months now? For a girl you’re ogling at every single day, and you haven’t even asked for her name?” the short haired girl asks incredulously, making Momo settle down her pizza and mull over what she just said.

It was true though. It was weird for Momo to be this shy.

She was usually confident in making friends and even coming up to people she likes and it was ridiculous how she was suddenly this way.

“You got it bad, Hirai. And as your friend,” Jeongyeon places her right arm over Momo’s shoulder firmly. “I highly encourage you to at least smile at this girl and say hi before I kick your ass for ditching us.” She smiles at Momo who only nods in agreement.

She can do this, Momo thinks.

She’s only gonna smile at her and say hi after all. It’s not that hard, is it?

It wasn’t like she’s gonna have to get within a noticeable distance to the girl, look into her amazing dark, brown orbs and avoid drowning in them completely before getting to say hi…. Right?

“Fuck.” Momo exhales out loud as she thinks more about it, making Jeongyeon laugh some more.

The rest of the day was filled with Jeongyeon’s encouragements and even an offer to walk her to the bus stop just in case she got cold feet and backed out, which Momo accepts right away.

Sitting at her last class for the day, Momo looks nervously at the clock on top of their class board.

Four more minutes ‘til 4:45.

Four more minutes ‘til her death.

She knows she’s being overdramatic but Momo still sighs and rests her forehead on her desk, debating whether or not to say hi or just run away completely.

Momo jumps from her seat as she hears the bell ringing for their dismissal.

Hesitantly grabbing her bag and slinging it on her shoulder, she drags on her steps and out of the classroom to meet Jeongyeon at the school gates like they planned.

“Heard you’re about to get yourself a girl, Hirai.” Momo opens her eyes and looks up from her seat on one of the benches outside their school’s gate.

“Oi, Sana. I’m not getting a girl. I’m only saying hi to her.” Momo squints her eyes at the blonde who sits down beside her.

“IF I can actually say hi.” Momo follows up.

Sana laughs, her somewhat shrill voice, seemingly mocking Momo and her dilemma.

“Momo, you’re just gonna say hi. Not marry the girl. When Jeongy said you were a mess, I didn’t think you were THIS MUCH of a mess.” Sana says, putting an emphasis to her words.

But just like Jeongyeon, Sana puts an arm around Momo as a sign of encouragement.

“I also heard that my girlfriend is ditching me for a while so she can walk you to the bus stop.” Sana tilts her head to look behind Momo, making the latter turn and see Jeongyeon bounding down the pathway leading to where they sat.

“Make it count, I don’t lend my woman to anyone. But because I love you and I know she will literally kick your ass if you don’t make a move, I am allowing it today.” Sana jokingly threatens, making Momo smile softly.

“Come on!” Jeongyeon offers her arm for Momo to take, making Sana pout cutely.

“What? No hi or hello to your own girlfriend?” Sana crosses her arms in front of her, having a cute tantrum which Jeongyeon laughs at.

Eventually, Jeongyeon goes behind her girlfriend and wraps her arms around her shoulders, placing a chaste kiss on top of Sana’s head.

“It’s because my girlfriend doesn’t just deserve a hi or hello. She deserves a kiss.” Jeongyeon grins, proud of her save.

“You’re smooth, Yoo.” Sana couldn’t hide the blush creeping up her cheeks.

“But I think it’d be better if you walk our friend to the bus stop already, or else she’ll implode from her own nervousness.” 

“Or throw up from this much PDA.” Momo grimaces in fake disgust as she gets up her seat. The couple follows suit and hugs again before separating ways.

The walk to the bus stop was unexpectedly quiet. Jeongyeon thought it’d be better to offer a comfortable silence and company at this point, which Momo definitely appreciates. 

As they reach the bus stop, Momo looks at her watch that read 4:58 pm. It was almost there.

A minute later, she sees a bus marked MM0924, nearing their spot and she knows it’s the bus. She’ll know, having waited for the same one every day, for two months now.

With one last look at Jeongyeon, the bus comes to a full stop in front of them.

“You got this, buddy.” Jeongyeon chuckles, lightly pushing Momo when she didn’t make a move to get on the bus. She feels her nerves creeping up to her again and almost backs out, only to be pushed further into the bus by an unexpected amount of commuters.

The bus started to move and Momo could still see Jeongyeon waving at her from the bus stop. She eventually walks to the back of the bus, like she usually does and frowns when she sees that her usual seat has been taken.

And so was the girl’s.

Momo looks around anxiously, looking for the girl as she walks further into the bus.  
She was losing hope as she stood at the center of the crowded bus, sadness creeping into her chest and regretting why she hasn’t made a move before.

Now she wasn’t even sure if she’ll ever see the girl again.

She sighs tiredly, and grabs on to the nearest hand railing she can reach and rests her head on her arm. 

Momo mentally kicks herself for being such a wuss and blindly reaches for her earbuds from her coat pocket and scrolls through her playlist once more to distract her from the situation.

Picking out her favorite song once more, she closes her eyes and leans her head back on her arm.

“Well, I ain’t frontin’ my intention  
Got your man outlined in chalk  
It’s a midnight intervention  
Got no plans to make it stop”

Momo has started to unconsciously bop along the music again with her eyes closed, but gets roused when she feels the bus getting stuffier from the amount of new commuters getting on.

She gets pushed a little and reinforces her hold on the railing to keep herself still and avoid pushing into the person sitting right in front of her.

“Last time I saw you,  
said you wanna keep it light  
but I’m here to tell you  
I’m not tryin’ to change your mind”

Momo gets pushed some more and she’s forced to hang on the back of the seat in front of her for additional support. She feels sorry for the person in front of her and tries her best not to push further into their seat, so she uses her whole body to stand her ground as best as she could.

Momo ignores the looks given to her by the other passengers standing behind her and continues to steady her hold on the railing and the seat. The constant movement of the bus is making it difficult for Momo to keep herself still, not to mention the retaliating movement of the other commuters behind her.

She shrugs them off and continues to look out the window and listen to her music.

“It’s alright.  
Yeah, it’s alright”

Momo’s breath hitches as she glances down at the person in front of her, who was now looking up at her. She’d only wanted to check if she’s giving the person a breathable space, only to have her own breathable space evaporate.

Sat in front of her is the object of her sulking and deeply-concealed affection, looking straight into her eyes.

How Momo didn’t notice her sitting there before was appalling, but it didn’t matter.

She was right there in front of her and she’s so close that Momo can feel her own heart pounding in her ears. Once again, it’s as if everything is in slow motion.

Momo didn’t even notice the strain on her arm and legs anymore. She suppresses her smile as she looks down at the girl and takes in her features as much as she could.

Momo noticed the girl had beauty marks. She has noticed them before from her glancing but wasn’t completely sure, and now she is.

She finds it adorable how the girl’s eyes had a slight twinkle in them as if boring into her very existence. Momo was right, however, about the girl’s lips looking like the gods have made it themselves. 

Eventually, the girl looks away from Momo and returns to look outside the window.

This time, Momo was more determined to protect the girl from being squashed by the other commuters. So she adjusts her hold and stance, seemingly more prepared from any movement behind her.

Myoui Mina.

Momo repeats the name in her head over and over as soon as she got a glimpse of the girl’s name tag, pinned on the coat of her own school uniform.

Such a pretty name, perfectly fitting such a pretty girl. Momo thought.

Momo also notices that Mina is from an arts high school, not too far away from their own.

Momo sighs. She had once planned on entering the same school and majoring in dance but ultimately decided against it and went to a sports high school along with Jeongyeon and their other friends instead.

As the amount of passengers lessened, more seats were left vacant and Momo thought it’d be ridiculous to continue standing beside the girl, so she finds the nearest seat and settles herself there.

Momo sighs contentedly as she has a good view of the girl where she sat.

She thinks of how Mina suits her uniform: a white button down tucked in a black tennis-style skirt, light beige vest and coat with chocolate brown lining and an adorable thin black tie completing the look.

Mina carries her usual black leather pack, with a tiny penguin keychain dangling from its zipper. And of course, a book of her choice.

Momo always takes notice of every small thing the girl does that could hint to her personality, likes and dislikes.

So far, Momo knows that Mina likes to read. Her choice of books ranges from fiction to something as simple as a guide in knitting. Which Momo finds adorable.

She also knows that the girl likes penguins, with her penguin key chain and penguin phone case. Momo assumed that Mina likes games too, seeing as she would sometimes be seen playing on her phone, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she does.

Momo continues to look at Mina and eventually reaches her stop once again.

Jeongyeon was surely gonna tease her tomorrow, but at least now she knows her name.

\---

Momo was right about Jeongyeon teasing her and whacking her at the back of her head with a rolled up sheet of paper for not actually saying hi. But Momo did proudly relay her story of ‘chivalry’, protecting Mina from being squished in that bus.

Jeongyeon couldn’t deny that she was somehow proud of Momo but reiterates the point of actually introducing herself to Mina.

“Dude, you know her name but she doesn’t know yours. At this point, you’re like a stalker.” As hard as it is to hear, Jeongyeon was right. Momo can’t really expect anything to progress if she doesn’t at least say hi to the girl.

What else could go wrong, right? Worst case scenario, Mina thinks she’s a weirdo and files a restraining order against her.

Best case scenario though, she could actually be friends with her.

The same debate continues in Momo’s head even as she walks her way to the bus stop once again. Standing on her usual spot, she puts on her earbuds and plays her go-to song until her bus arrives again.

Momo takes a deep breath as she steps inside the bus.

“So come over here,  
sit next to me”

The song seems to taunt her with every step leading to her usual seat at the back.

“We can see where things  
go naturally”

It’s a few seconds split decision for Momo, which could lead to the inevitable beginning or end of things with Mina.

“Just say the word  
and I’ll part the sea”

There she is, Mina. On her usual seat at the back of the bus.

The seat beside her, open.

“So come over here  
and sit next to me”

Just do it, Hirai. Come on. Momo brings herself to steer to the right and into the seat beside Mina.

“And I’ll take you high.  
High.”

Momo lets out a shaky breath as she adjusts in her seat beside Mina, the girl seemingly unaware of her presence yet.

She feels as if the air is converging where she sat, her breath getting heavier and Momo knows that it’s now or never. Eventually, her connection with Mina or whatever it is that could happen between them, would unfold. 

And Momo didn’t really have it in her anymore to have any what-ifs.

Plucking off the earbuds out of her ears, Momo turns her body slight towards Mina.

The slight shift of movement beside her prompts Mina to look at the source of the movement, only to be met by a rather nervous looking girl, staring at her.

Momo takes another deep breath before mustering what little courage she has.

“Hi, I’m Hirai Momo. I’ve noticed that we’re usually riding the same bus together at this hour, so I thought I’d come over and say hi.” She says it all in one breath and Momo thinks she may have just garbled everything incoherently when the girl’s face turn dark and questioning,

Momo’s anxiety levels shot up the roof, thinking she may have indeed overstepped the line and began to babble incessantly.

“I’m sorry, did I sound too weird? Or maybe I’ve come on too much? Or maybe you just don’t want any company? I’m sorry, I can move to a different seat?” Momo stops talking, a look of distress visible on her face as Mina remains quiet beside her with the same dark expression on her face.

Momo was about to get up from her seat when she finally hears Mina’s voice, for the first time.

“You…” Mina starts. 

It’s only one word but Momo swears it’s the best sound she’s ever heard. Mina’s voice was so soft and gentle, just like the way she looks and moves. Momo was in a daze, looking at Mina’s mouth, waiting for new words to come out…

 

 

 

 

…which she regrets as soon as they did.

 

 

 

 

 

“You shouldn’t be able to see me.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAND that is my very first one-shot, my dear friends. :)  
> Please don't kill me... Not yet..
> 
> Did you squint for the SaJeong? Haha. :)
> 
> Please do tell me what you think on the comments section and maybe upvote of you liked it. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time out of your day to read this. It means so much to me.
> 
> And I love you guys a lot. :))


End file.
